


Sex Was Always An Option

by jar3c_lol



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP with plot, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar3c_lol/pseuds/jar3c_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当我们看不到Erik和Charles时，他们都在啪啪啪</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Was Always An Option

1.

他们的第一夜是在船上度过的。

这句话有多重含义，如果把其中某个字的读音稍微变换一下，则会得到一句完全不同的话。而那句话的意思和这句话也相似。而不管你怎么理解，这句话都是正确的。因为它讲述的都是同一件事。

当Charles把Erik从水里救出来时，Erik就觉得自己有哪里不对劲。

按常理来说，如果一个人跳入冰冷的海水中，只为了把你从水里救出来，你应该感到感激；或者，一个人跳进水里，阻止了你计划多年的复仇计划，你应该感到愤怒。但是Erik没有上面任何一种感受。

Erik以为那人要让他溺水，因为他一跳下来就用腿缠上了Erik的腰。是真的，如果Erik仔细回想那件事的话，他的确是缠上了他的腰，半个身子都压在了Erik身上，还用手圈住了他的脖子，看在上帝的份上！那可不是一次规范的救援活动！Erik可以感受到那人的手死死地勒住了他的脖子，并用他懒洋洋的英国腔在他的脑子里说话。Erik愤怒地挣扎着，想要挣脱那个可怕的男人，“你会溺死的”听起来有多么讽刺，如果那人继续挤压他的胸腔的话，他也许真会溺死。当Erik觉得他眼睛快要冒金星的时候，那人终于恢复理智，将他往水面拉去。

呼吸到了新鲜空气后，Erik做的第一件事就是狠狠地推开那人。他像个小姑娘一样挥舞着手臂，尽可能地远离眼前的这个疯子。

“我是Charles Xavier，你有你的超能力，我也有。我和你一样，请冷静！”那人朝他大吼。噢，太棒了，另一个变种人，Erik的生活简直不能再美好了。更可怕的是，Erik觉得面前的这个Charles还有点好看。Erik的脸因为这个想法抽搐了一下。

当他俩都回到夹板上的时候，Erik得以全面观察面前的这个人。Charles有一双奇特的眼睛，在现在这个昏暗的环境下都闪着亮光，它们的颜色让Erik想起地中海，他曾经在那里跟踪Shaw的游艇。Charles的嘴唇也红的吓人，对于一个男人来说，这个颜色具有很强的诱惑性，像罂粟一样，那样的嘴唇意味着危险，和数不尽的麻烦。Erik了解那样的男人，他们利用他们不同寻常的相貌，勾引其他男人，把他们迷的神魂颠倒，最后偷走他们的钱包或者甚者，夺取他们的生命。Shaw会很喜欢那些人，而那些人通常也为Shaw干活。Erik想到这里停顿了一下，很显然Charles不会是Shaw的人，他是CIA的。那丝毫不能让Erik放松警惕，因为这种人往往不知道自己魅力，以至于做出一些事情他们都不知道这会对别人造成多大影响。

比如现在。

Charles正在裹在一条大毯子里，正在跟谁说着话。他把毯子裹得太紧了以至于Erik可以完全看到Charles身体的轮廓——就像他们刚上甲板那会儿，Charles湿漉漉的衣服都贴着他的身体，他的胸膛，他的后腰，他的臀部，把Charles身上的每一个曲线都勾勒地如此清楚，清楚到Erik都——

Erik觉得自己的阴茎抽动了一下。

这不该发生的，Erik已经有很久没有感受到欲望了，而他现在像一个发情的青少年，看到某个性感尤物的屁股就勃起了。Erik把自己的毯子转动了一下，遮住他的裤裆。

Charles还在跟那人说话，他现在声音提高了些，眉头皱着，威胁性地向那人走进一步，直直地盯着那人的眼睛。Erik只听到一些类似于“必须留下来”和“没有选择”的话，他不知道那是什么意思，他现在只想把Charles从那人面前拉开，他想看进Charles的双眼看看那是什么感觉。这个想法让他的阴茎更硬了。上帝啊。

过了一会那人妥协似地低下头，走过来对Erik说要把他带入他的房间。Erik越过那人的肩膀看到Charles在看着他，眼睛里带着一种说不出的感觉，像是好奇又像是警惕，还有一点其他的，Erik也说不上来。Charles的嘴唇微张，Erik咽了口口水。Erik想抽死自己，他会下地狱的。

Erik让那人把他带到自己的房间，在那人还没能说“这是你的房——”时Erik就一把甩上了门，冲向了浴室。

Erik颤抖着解开他的皮带，掏出他硬的发烫的阴茎。我的天呐，Erik解脱地吐出一口气，握住他的下身，开始匀速地撸动。他真的、真的很长时间没有这样了，自从他决心复仇之后，他摒弃了一切精神上肉体上的欲望，只为了一件事。他甚至再也没有自慰了，所以可以想象现在的情况有多么严重。Erik长舒一口气，感觉到热量在自己的下腹聚集。并不是说他那里有问题，他只是内心专注，当他真的专注于某件事的话，他可以控制自己欲望，他一直都可以。如果非要知道的话，他经验丰富，并且技术良好。但是现在他的自制力在崩塌，他的任务还没有完成，但是他的身体已经背叛了他。他一直鄙视那些用下半身思考的男人，他认为那是不理智也是懦弱的表现，而现在他却成了他们当中的一员。这件事的讽刺意味可想而知。Erik加速了手的速度，他靠着冰冷的墙壁，发出一声闷哼。Charles，他想到了Charles。自从Charles跳进水里，他的所有事都被打乱了：他的复仇计划，他的引以为傲的自制力，所有。噢天呐他恨Charles，他太恨他了。他恨他恨的想要把他狠狠地操进床垫里，让他感受一下Erik的愤怒。他会让Charles在他身下呻吟，因为承受不住而大声求饶，他会让Charles——Erik要紧牙关，手里的运动快地惊人。他重重地喘息着，头向后仰，紧闭双眼。他的眼里只有Charles，Charles那讨厌的嘴唇，Charles那个讨厌的臀部，Charles那张讨厌的脸。

“Erik！Erik！我是Charles，记得吗？你在吗！我想跟你谈谈！”

Erik差点咒骂出声。你在自慰时幻想的对象突然出现在门口是一件很可怕的事。但是Erik的下体却不这么认为，它硬的更厉害了。Erik忽视门外的声音，更加快速地撸动着。

“Erik你在吗？我只是想谈谈，让我进去！”

让我进去？！Erik干巴巴地笑了两声，继续手上的动作。就快到了，就快到了。

“Erik！Erik！Erik你还好吗？”他一定是听到了Erik的声音。

“来了！*”Erik从牙缝里挤出这句话，然后迷失在了高潮中。他疲惫地顺着墙壁滑下来，坐在了地上。Erik射的到处都是。

等到Erik从他这一年多以来的第一次高潮中恢复过来时，他才意识到Charles还站在他门口，Erik也许、很可能、绝对告诉Charles他快“来了”，而Charles也许、很可能、绝对听到了他最后的呻吟。Erik在今天第二次想杀了他自己。

他快速地清理了浴室地板上的精液，而他索性把衣服全脱了，在淋浴房里简单冲洗了一下，套上一件浴袍，做出刚刚洗澡完的假象，走出浴室。

当他猛地拉开门时Charles还站在那里，脸色通红，眼睛紧张地扫过Erik的下身。Erik的下巴绷紧了。

“什么事？”Erik竭力使自己的声音听起来镇定些。他很成功，因为Charles清了清嗓子，摆出了一张公事公办的脸。

Charles看了他一眼，“你不准备请我进去吗？”Charles问。

Erik这才意识到他一直僵硬地堵在门口。他侧身让Charles进去，意外地看到Charles吸了吸鼻子。他在闻什么？

Charles转过身跟他说话，什么Shaw啊CIA啊的一堆废话，Erik一个字也没听进去，他只顾着盯着Charles的嘴唇看了，他想象让那张嘴包裹住自己的阴茎是个什么感觉。操他的人生，他觉得自己又起了反应。说真的？他们都刚刚才——

“Erik你在听吗？”Charles停下来，歪着头看着Erik，表情意外地严厉。Erik摇摇头。

Charles挑起一边眉毛，叹了口气，“也许我们应该明天再聊，现在很晚了，我想你也累了，”Charles挥挥手，边说边往门口走。“我就——不打扰你了，明天见。”

Erik也不知道自己在想什么，也许他真的变成了那些用下半身思考的人，因为他突然冲上前，把Charles摁在墙上。“你刚刚在说什么？什么是'不打扰我'？你在暗示什么？”Erik的手抵着Charles的脖子，让他难以呼吸。

“我没有——暗示——这只是一种说法！”Charles痛苦地说，“放开我，Erik——”

Erik这才意识到他在干什么？天呐他居然变得这么疑神疑鬼，明明是他在幻想——噢天呐Charles肯定会认识他是个混蛋。

“我很抱歉、我不知道、”Erik慌张地退后，紧张地看着Charles，就像怕他会哭出来。

“我的天呐你就是个原始人，”Charles摸着自己的脖子——那里已经有很明显的痕迹——说，“顺便说一句，我不会哭的。”

“什么？”Erik很疑惑，但他下一秒就明白了。他忘记了他面前的是一个读心者。

“并且，”如果说Charles以前的行为都是无意之举，那他现在就绝对是故意的了，“我的确是在暗示什么，”他扫了一眼Erik的下身。Erik倒吸一口冷气，握紧了拳头。如果他要嘲笑他的话，如果他要嘲笑他的话——

“我不会嘲笑你的，Erik。”Charles不像刚刚那样咄咄逼人了，他的眼神变柔和了，而这样的Charles让Erik更没有抵抗力了。得了吧他只是个陌生人！Erik对自己嚎叫。Charles向他走进一步，Erik挣扎着才没踉跄着后退。Charles伸手覆上了Erik的手臂。“我是你的朋友，你不是一个人。”

接下来的事情完全不受控制，Erik抓着Charles的肩膀把他压到墙上，狠狠地吻上他的嘴唇。Charles伸手抓着他胸前的浴袍，激烈地回应着他。这比想象中的好太多了，Erik在他的脑子里欢呼雀跃。Charles笑了，把Erik拉的很近，加深了这个吻。他们两人像吻过千百次一样，在对方的口里索取着，像是这一辈子都吻不够。Erik的手放开Charles的肩膀，从他的衣服下摆探进去。操他妈的羊毛衫，ErikErik不得不停下来把它从Charles身上扒下来才能继续。他们嘴唇分开的时候，Charles发出一声不满的呻吟。那声音对Erik来说就像毒药，从他的脊椎一直到他的阴茎，都因为这声响而颤抖着。Erik再次压上Charles的嘴唇，手抚摸过Charles背后每一寸肌肤。Charles扯着Erik脑后的头发，时不时地拉扯着，带着Erik一阵阵麻麻的酥软感。Erik浑身都压在Charles身上，在他的裤子上磨蹭着自己的欲望。他感觉到Charles那里也已经勃起了，并且以同样的方式回应着Erik的动作。Erik觉得自己可能就可以这样射了。

在他们还有理智可言而不会仅靠摩擦就射出来的时候，Erik不情愿地离开Charles的唇，“床上？”他吻上Charles的耳廓，在他的耳边说。

“现在。”是Charles的回应。Erik没等Charles说第二句话的时候就把他抱了起来，Charles的双腿缠着Erik的腰，就像在水里的时候一样。他们重重地倒在床上，Erik把头埋在Charles颈窝里深深的吮吸，得到身下人吃痛又愉悦的呻吟。Charles伸手把Erik的睡袍褪去，随手往床下一扔。Erik从Charles的颈窝中抬起头，看着Charles的双眼，看着它们充满水雾地回望着他。Charles的手在Erik身上游离，Erik也在努力对付他的皮带和衬衣。他很想直接把它们扯掉，他真的很想，但他并不是个“原始人”，所以他很耐心地一颗一颗解开扣子，即使这对于他的自制力来说太慢了。

等到他们都浑身赤裸的时候，他们的动作都变得粗暴了。Erik啃咬着Charles颈部细嫩的肌肤，一只手揉捏着他的乳头，另一只手覆上了他的下身。Charles在床上蠕动着身体，因为这上下夹击既兴奋又煎熬，他只能抓着Erik的头发，在他玩弄自己的乳头的时候发出难耐的呻吟。Erik顺着Charles的脖子一路吻下来，先是用舌头滋润了已经红肿的乳头，不住地吮吸着，再在他的肚子上落下几个轻柔的吻，到达他勃起的下体。Erik着迷似地看着眼前Charles的勃起，立刻含住了它。Charles声音一紧。

Charles的味道意外地好，好吧，也不是意外，只是Erik以前都很讨厌给人口交，他觉得那样很不卫生，并且男人下体的骚气让他难以忍受。但是Charles不一样，Charles浑身都带着一种特有的香气，干净又好闻，他也就不觉得这是一件苦差事。他含住龟头，两手握上了它的根部。Erik用舌头将整个柱体湿润，两手轻柔地揉捏着他的双球，他感受到Charles在他的触碰下绷紧了。那很好。Erik试着抱住它的全部，上下抽动着。Charles抓紧了床单，发出一声压抑的闷哼。Erik觉得自己的阴茎已经开始硬的发痛了。

Erik保持一定的速度上下运动着自己的口腔，感受到口中的阴茎越来越硬越来越烫，然后Charles抓住了他的头发让他停下。Charles面色潮红，“快要射了、不、快点操我。”

Erik因为这句话一时没缓过神，他眨着眼，离开了Charles的阴茎。他看着Charles在床头的柜子里寻找着什么，等Charles拿着保险套和润滑剂时他才知道他什么意思。

Charles想让我操他，光是这个想法就可以让Erik射了。Erik用颤抖的手接过保险套和润滑剂，给自己做好准备后，他看着仰面躺在床上的Charles，将一只手指探入了Charles的后穴。

Charles立刻发出一声呻吟，眉头紧皱像是在经历痛苦。Charles的后穴并没有排斥他的手指，恰恰相反，它咬住Erik手指的感觉让Erik觉得难以承受。他等不及——但是他必须，他必须做好扩张，他不想伤到Charles。

感受到Charles的身体慢慢放松，Erik又加入了一根手指，再是第三根。Charles这时已经适应了他的手指，他张大了眼睛看着Erik：“够了，进来吧。”他显得过于急切了。Erik知道三根手指相比自己的尺寸远远不够，但是Erik还是退出了手指，将他的勃起顶在Charles的入口。Charles吸了一口气。

Erik缓缓地进入，看到Charles皱紧了眉头，死死地抓着Erik的后背，大声地呻吟着。Erik不知道Charles这么喜欢叫。Erik慢慢推进，直到他的整根都没入Charles的屁股里。Erik只停顿了一会就开始抽插。他开始时节奏还很慢，他享受于Charles脸上每一个细微的表情，Charles的手指在他的背后游离，欣赏着当他刺向那个点的时候Charles变调的呻吟。渐渐地一切都不够了，远远不够。Erik的速度开始加快，每一次都精准地刺向那个点，Charles的呻吟越来越大声，Erik闷哼一声，抓住Charles的臀瓣，把他更拉向自己，更加猛烈地操着他。Charles的口齿开始模糊，他开始胡乱咒骂，他要射了。Charles向自己的阴茎伸出手去，但Erik一把打掉了他的手。

“别、碰、你自己——”Erik吐出这句话，握紧Charles的腰部，让他半个身子都离开床垫，以一个更深入的角度挺进Charles的身体。

Charles先释放出来，精液射在床单上，他们的肚子上。Erik接着也迎来了高潮，脱力地倒在Charles的身上，不住地颤抖着。他们都呻吟出声。

Erik的下巴顶着Charles的肩膀，还沉浸在高潮的余韵中。Charles突然咯咯地笑了。

“有什么这么好笑？”Erik问，语气格外温柔，玩弄着他的一卷棕发。

“我不敢相信这个真的发生了。”Charles说，语气里带有笑意，但是很警惕。他应该警惕。“噢，很抱歉我没经过你允许就进入了你的大脑，你知道，你想的太大声了。”

Erik起身疑惑地看着他，Charles脸涨的通红，Erik才想起他说的是他之前——恩——

“谁说我会原谅你了。”Erik露出一抹邪恶的笑容，再次侵上Charles的嘴唇。

他最后还是会离开的，这个不可能改变他的决定。但是在他离开之前，为什么不这样做呢？Erik想。

也许这样会更好。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *这里“来了”是Coming，听起来和另外一个词很像，有双重含义，还指“快要射了”=w=
> 
> 食用愉快XDD


End file.
